Am I attractive to gay guys?
by Albewt
Summary: "But that's not the point, added Stiles. I mean, yes I have Club meetings with Derek, and yes I could probably ask him his lecture notes - except that I can't." "What? Why!" "Because I have a fucking crush on him!" AU Sterek, inspired by thelivingsteel Sterek High School AU (go check it out!)


Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a multi-chapters fiction. I am not sure which rating is the most appropriate, maybe it'll change, maybe not.

Also, side note : in this chapter, there are some gaming expressions. To make things clear : to respawn means coming back to life, OOM means Out Of Mana (out of power, thus no ability to attack), to spawnkill means to attack a player who is respawning, leaving him no time to defend himself or do anything (it sucks). I hope those very very bad explanations will help!

**Pairing : **Derek/Stiles, Scott/Allison, maybe more

**Warnings : **bad words, sexual interactions (but not immediately), AU

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I do not intend to make profit with this, it is just a work of fiction, I do not make money out of it.

Enjoy!

Stiles Stilinski wasn't the kind of teenager who had plenty of friends and was constantly out partying. He was sort of a geek, in his own way. And what if he found his virtual teammates more easy to deal with than actual people? No one's business! At least his team never annoyed the fuck out of him about his buzz-cut or his baggy clothes or well, basically everything else.

Stiles let out a sigh as his teammate lost against a magician of the opposing team.

-Respawn, man! Come on! shouted Stiles in the microphone.

-Shut the hell up and avenge me, sucker!

Stiles tried to cast a spell on the magician, but nothing. What the-

-Fuck! I'm OOM!

The magician didn't lose the opportunity and blew a strong assault on him.

His teammate immediately started teasing him.

-What are you, a noob?

-Like you're one to talk. I'm respawning.

But as soon as he respawned, the magician blew him an other attack and he died.

-What the hell!

He tried reappearing but once again died miserably. Stiles threw himself back in his chair, eyes wide and mouth agape.

-The fucker is spawn-killing me!

He saw the little icon in the bottom right corner lighting up, indicating he'd just received a message. It was from his teammate.

"Noob".

-Ok I'm out of here you fucker!

He logged off and abruptly shut his computer, eyes throwing daggers. He crossed his arms on his chest and huffed. "Shit".

He intended to bitch about his teammate for like, two minutes, before logging on again and beating the crap out of the freakin' magician, but when he tried to do that, his screen showed him the mention : "Sorry, the Game you're trying to log on to is currently updating. Try again later!".

-Oh my God! he mumbled and shut his computer once again, more gently this time because hell, this sweet piece of technology cost him an arm.

He ran his hand through his hair and groaned. He was fucking bored.

He had already done his homework one week in advance, didn't really want to eat, felt too lazy to get up and turn on the PlayStation, and his dad was working a late shift at the police station, so it was likely he was going to spend the rest of the evening alone.

His eyes drifted around in his room, looking past the posters of the Mets, the strange contemporary painting hung on the wall and his lacrosse outfit carelessly thrown on the ground. He was contemplating the idea of getting up and maybe tossing the dirty clothes in the washing machine when his phone rang.

-Yo man, wassup? yelled the cheery voice of Scott McCall.

Stiles felt himself smile despite his tiredness. Scott was his best friend, always there for him, even if lately he'd been a bit busy, rushing on the new girl Allison, who was also totally crushing on him, but was much more discrete about it than Scott.

-Nothing, am just trying to decide if my dirty lacrosse outfit is worth getting up for.

He heard Scott laugh.

-Man, you're a lazybutt.

-Hey! Don't you dare insult my lovely behind! he squealed, feigning to be offended.

He busied his free hand scribbling little sketches on a chemistry homework.

-Whatever. Hey, you know that philosophy class my mom forced me to take this year?

Stiles rolled his eyes to the sky - well the roof.

-The one you stopped going to because it's at the same time as Allison's free period?

Scott laughed sheepishly.

-Maybe.

Stiles crossed his ankles and scratched his nose. He had a tendency to feel itchy when he was inactive.

-What about it?

Maybe Scott wanted him to attend the class with him. The thought sent a rush of panic in his head.

-Hey! There's absolutely no way I'm attending a philosophy class, okay!? Philosophers always talk about bullshit like 'what came first, the chicken or the egg?' and I couldn't care less because I have enough to worry about with my upcoming math test and my fucked up virtual teammates, so if you're trying to trick me into keeping you company, you can just shove this stupid idea of yours up in your-

-Stiles! I'm not trying to trick you into anything, man!

Scott actually seemed so pained Stiles could ever have such an idea that Stiles immediately felt guilty. He flushed.

-Right. Sorry man, I just.. really don't like philosophy, I guess?

-Don't worry about it. Are you done with your rambling?

Stiles nodded but then realized Scott couldn't see him and said "Yes".

-So, I need you to ask Derek Hale to lend me his lecture notes.

Stiles' elbow, who was previously on the desk, supporting his weight, slid as he jolted.

-You need me do to what!

-Come on, I really need to pass this class or my mom's gonna kill me, plus you're in the Scientific Club with him so you'll just have to ask him at one of your secret meeting or something!

-First of, those are not secret meetings, they are called _club_ meeting, Stiles pointed out, even if he kinda liked the idea of secrets meeting.

The thought of a lab hidden in the school's basement quickly crossed his mind before he shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

-But that's not the point, added Stiles. I mean, _yes_ I have Club meetings with Derek, and _yes_ I could probably ask him his lecture notes - except that I can't.

-What!? Why!? Scott indignantly croaked.

Stiles got up on his feet and began pacing, hand flying up to toss at his hair.

Finally, he just stopped short and let his hand fall along his side.

-Because, he sighed, I have a fucking crush on him!


End file.
